


You Can't Get A Man With A Bow

by Jantique



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: "You Can't Get A Man With A Gun", Humor, M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint bemoans his lack of <i>useful</i> social skills. To the tune of "You Can't Get A Man With A Gun" from "Annie Get Your Gun".</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Get A Man With A Bow

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know the original song, it's available on YouTube. Listen to the Ethel Merman version, _not_ Betty Hutton, who was totally miscast in the movie. It's funny, and it's by Irving Berlin, which is reason enough to go hear it!

Clint's Lament

The boys in the bar will take it pretty far  
If they think that you're a real ho,  
But a guy starts to shiver when he sees you wear a quiver--  
Oh, you can't get a man with a bow!

I shoot quick as lightning; I feel my senses height'ning  
As I fly forward with the arrow,  
But a beau tends to slow down if he thinks he's in a show-down--  
Oh, you can't get a man with a bow!

With a bo-ow, with a bo-ow, oh you can't get a man with a bow!

You may think it's stupid, but men believe in Cupid  
When he shoots them with his arrow.  
But they won't be proposin'  
If with mortal fear they're frozen--  
For a man may be hot,  
But he's not  
When he's shot--  
Oh, you can't get a man with a bow!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, and remember: If you can't say anything nice, _leave kudos_! (An author's lifeblood!)


End file.
